Implantable medical devices can be used to provide pacing therapy to patients who have cardiac rhythm problems. For example, an implanted cardiac rhythm management (CRM) device can be used to provide pacing therapy to a patient with sinus node dysfunction, where the heart fails to properly initiate depolarization waves, or an atrio-ventricular conduction disturbance, where the conduction of depolarization waves through the heart tissue is impaired.
Implanted medical devices frequently communicate with devices located outside of the body. For example, an external programming device is capable of two-way communication with the implanted device and can not only receive information from the implanted device, but can also transmit operational parameters to the implanted device, that is, program the device. This type of device is typically used by a physician or other caregiver in a clinical or hospital setting. Improved programming options are desired.